villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kaos' Mom
Kaos' Mom is the mistress of darkness, the mother of Kaos and the main antagonist of Skylanders: SWAP Force. She aids her son in his latest plan to take over Skylands. Kaos' Mom is voiced by Christine Baranski. Skylanders: Swap Force A hundred years ago, Kaos' Mom launched an attack on the Cloudbreak Islands where the Ancient Elementals were performing their ritual that would restore magic throughout Skylands. The SWAP Force Skylanders repelled the attack, but got caught in the volcanic eruption that banished them to earth. Despite Kaos' Mom's failed attempt, her plan turned out to be successful as the Skylanders were banished from Skylands, leaving Cloudbreak Islands unprotected for many years. Years later, Kaos' Mom appeared on Kaos' magical television, fooling her son to be a grim reaper. After a few funny moments, she scolded Kaos for making his plan draw too much attention, but Kaos didn't take her advice and rudely switched the television off. When Kao's planned on evilizing the Ancient Terrasquid, Kaos' Mom contacted him and questioned about his plan on dealing with the Skylanders, to which Kaos responds by sending his Fire Viper of Doom after the heroes. Kao's Mom later came to Kaos' Kastle in person to help her son in his plan, also bringing a few friends, including the evil puppeteer, Mesmeralda. After the Skylanders defeated Kaos and kept him tied up by ropes, Kaos' Mom interrupted the volcano celebration and kidnapped Tessa, and also rescued Kaos. The Skylanders, Flynn and Sharpfin embarked on a mission to save Tessa, infilitrating Kaos' Fortress before confronting the mother of all evil herself. Just before her battle, she appeared revealing herself as the true dark Portal Master and that her power knows no equal to Kaos. She was soon defeated by the Skylanders when her own dark magic rebounded off Kaos' mirror and the force of that power pulled and trapped her within mirror forever. Kaos' Mom soon called Kaos for his assistance and soon discovered that Kaos went on to the Cloudbreak Volcano to proceed with his own evil plan. Despite being betrayed, Kaos' Mom praised her son for his treacherous nature. Trivia *Kaos's Mom is the strongest dark Portal Master. *She first appeared in the game's introduction, sending out a swarm of Fire Vipers to attack the Elementals. *She is more evil than her son. *She is an ally for Kaos, although being arrogant towoards him and trying to take over his castle. *She appears as a cameo in Skylanders Giants. This was before a overhaul of her character however. As there exist a gap between Kaos fearing his mother in Skylanders Giants and simply being annoyed by her in Skylanders Swap Force. Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Parents Category:Maternal Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Ruler Category:Witches Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Fighter Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fearmongers Category:Final Boss Category:Bogeymen Category:Dark Lord Category:Dictator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Power Hungry